


A small moment of domesticity

by CustardCreamies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a Timelord needs a place to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small moment of domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this little piece of fluff was written late last night. First dw fanfic. So hope it's in character.

Clara sighs as she settles herself down onto the sofa, feeling for the first time in ages, relaxed. As she gets herself comfortable her thoughts began to drift to her day. It had been exhausting what with running between teaching an unruly class, having an unexpected trip with The Doctor and a date with Danny she had been rushed off of her feet. Now all she wanted to do was sit down and watch mindless television.

That wasn't going to happen, however, as suddenly the familiar groan of the TARDIS filled the room and she let out a tired sigh and all but buried her face in her cushion, she wanted a break! At the sound of the door opening she looked up from her cushion to glare at The Doctor who was looking at her with a slightly amused expression. "What now?" Clara asked in a slightly snappish tone but The Doctor merely rolled his eyes and walked over to her "my my, someone's being a grump" he commented before flopping down beside her on the sofa.

She sat up and looked at him "no seriously, why are you here?" she asked as she rightened herself to give him more room. "Well I needed a pit stop, the TARDIS needs a rest and I decided here was the safest place to do so" he looked around at everything but her. He was lying.

"Doctor...I know when you're lying to me, this isn't just a pit stop is it? You want me to come with you somewhere but I am not going to, I'm tired and I want nothing more then to sit down and watch TV" she folded her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look. She wouldn't budge.

The Doctor shrugged "fine by me" he said as he settled himself more comfortably on the sofa. She looked at him in confusion but then it dawned on her, he wanted to spend time with her, he didn't want to be alone. He was just as tired as she was and needed company. He needed recharging just like she did. She gave him a small smile before stretching her legs out across the sofa and resting her head on The Doctor's shoulder. She felt him stiffen beside her for a moment and she remembered his hatred of human contact, before relaxing again.

She looked up at him "we are going to watch one of my all time favourite films" she said as she held up the remote triumphantly. He gave her a sigh like she was subjecting him to torture but she knew that he was enjoying her company and glad he could stay.

* * *

 

 

As the film progressed the two leaned into each other subconsciously more and more, occasionally snarking at each other and pausing so The Doctor could fetch snacks from the kitchen. (however the snacks were sometimes used to throw at each other like children) The banter between them was soft and full of warmth, The Doctor's mostly about how stupid the film was and Clara's in her defence of it, but she could see The Doctor was enjoying himself. He seemed more more relaxed, happier even, in her company.

Pretty soon her head on his shoulder became her head on his chest, the change had been show and gradual as they both fell into each other's presence. Clara felt safe and comfortably warm, The Doctor gently and without realizing, playing with the ends of her hair. Very soon she felt her eyelids grow heavy and fought to stay awake. But it was so hard when she was so comfortable...

* * *

 

 

As the credits rolled The Doctor looked down to see that Clara was now asleep, looking very peaceful and relaxed. He didn't want to wake her but he knew it was time to leave. So he gently moved himself from her and laid her down slowly onto the sofa.

As soon as he did that he fetched a blanket and covered her with it, gently drawing the blanket over her shoulders. He leaned down and gave her forehead a soft kiss and as he did so she murmured and smiled in her sleep. "Thank you" he said to her softly.

He had needed this. This quiet moment of domesticity. To feel the world slow down just for an instant. It was merely a breath of slow peacefulness in a madly spinning universe. Clara was his centre, the one person who could make everything still and quiet. She was his safety net in the madness of his life. She had stayed even though he had changed, had left behind the man she loved. She had given him a chance.

He gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and turned to sonic her television off. He then walked towards the TARDIS and as he walked through the doors, turned to look at Clara's sleeping form one last time and then closed the doors softly behind him. The TARDIS left with barely a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment! :D


End file.
